


The Sentinel

by veridari



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus, Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-08
Updated: 2012-11-08
Packaged: 2017-11-18 05:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veridari/pseuds/veridari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Constant vigilance."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sentinel

**Author's Note:**

> Created for the Severus*Sighs Challenge 2010 using the theme of "Overcoming Adversity" and the prompt "The night falls on the shadows." Painted for my dear friend joanwilder/RaeWhit, who discussed a Siamese cat with me for a project I had been working on at the time. It ended up not being incorporated into that piece, but the idea of Severus with a Siamese!Harry just wouldn't let me go.

[ ](http://www.flickr.com/photos/39154487@N07/4898032477/)


End file.
